


谎

by manson



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson
Kudos: 4





	谎

这是于筱怀第一次去嫖。

他本来是个闲散小弟的，因为上次打架的时候表现得过于生猛，被他们帮派大哥的独生子郭麒麟看中，拜了把子成了太子党。大哥带小弟们出来消费，这个消费大家都明白是什么意思，七弯八拐的郭麒麟把众人带到了一个洗浴中心。

“好师父您可别告诉我爸爸呀。”于筱怀看着老大跟个小孩子一样腻在洗浴中心那个卷毛大叔的怀里，卷毛大叔叼着烟提着酒，再三保证绝不告密哄着郭麒麟下来了。

“师父师父，这是我新收的小弟，于筱怀，跟您本家儿的，您给找个正的给他破了童子身呗。”郭麒麟一句话惹得众人哈哈大笑，不过于筱怀才十七，童子身也正常。

于谦抽了口烟，过去上下打量了于筱怀一通“多大了？喜欢啥样的？鸡还是鸭？”

众人听到最后一句话都哈哈大笑，于筱怀也憋红了脸，半天才嘟哝出来一句“十七了大爷，想要个，要个……清秀小巧的……鸭……”

在众人的轰笑声中，于筱怀被于谦领到了一个白色门的房间，于谦抬手敲了敲房门，喊了一嗓子“小崽儿！你的活儿！”

“哎来了。”

里头的人打开门，靠在门框上打量着于筱怀，那人果然清秀可人，比于筱怀矮大半个头，骨架子生得小巧，微长的头发打着卷儿梳的整齐，穿着一件有些大又旧的白色毛衣，两条光溜溜的腿藏在毛衣下，光着脚踩在门口的地毯上。

“于爷，这位是？”门里的人撩了撩头发，手指头已经不老实的勾在于筱怀的皮带上了。

“林林的兄弟于筱怀，第一次，周到点。”于谦拍了拍于筱怀的肩膀，扔着两人就下楼了，于筱怀不知所措，扣扣搜搜半天才撞着胆子摸了摸对面人的脸。

“于哥，我叫阿阳。”阿阳附着于筱怀宽大的手掌把人拉进房里，阿阳的房间很小，只有一扇天窗。于筱怀坐在他的床上，看着阿阳蹲在对面拧毛巾。阿阳一蹲下来于筱怀才看清楚，阿阳里头什么也没穿，光溜溜白花花的屁股露在外面。

“于哥，擦一下吧。”阿阳跪在他的腿间，三两下解了他的皮带熟练的给他把下体擦干净，回头把毛巾扔进盆子里，扶着于筱怀的阴茎含进嘴里。

阿阳长得实在是太漂亮了，就算他不用嘴于筱怀都能邦邦硬，更何况他还有张灵巧的嘴。于筱怀情不自禁的按着阿阳的脑袋，阿阳富有技巧的上下舔弄于筱怀的阴茎，把每一根血管都伺候得很周到。

“于哥好多啊……”阿阳坐在地上擦了擦嘴角的精液，他把于筱怀的东西一滴不漏的吞了下去，于筱怀还没反应过来，阿阳已经爬到了他的身上，抱着他的身子用赤裸的下体磨蹭他敏感的龟头。于筱怀被他折腾的一阵颤栗，阿阳试探的吻上了他的嘴角。

“等……等等！我们是不是，在哪里见过？”

两个人躺在床上，于筱怀笨拙的把耳机掏出来给阿阳戴上一只，两个人分享着一段老套的情歌。

“你跟我说你是学生的……”

“我总不能跟一个陌生人说我是鸭吧……”阿阳把自己缩进于筱怀的怀里“对不起于哥，我怕你知道了，就后悔救我了。他们都认识我，觉得我这种人活该被强奸……”

那是几个月前一个普通的凌晨，从网吧包夜出来的于筱怀在回家的路上看到有几个男孩子把一个格外瘦弱的男孩压在长凳上脱他的裤子。于筱怀掏出师父送他的甩棍三两下吓跑了那群职高里的不良青年，其实也不是完全用甩棍，他师父铁金刚孔云龙的名号比甩棍更好用。

男孩说他是职高的学生，跟家里人吵架了跑出来，被学校的小混混发现了欺负他。他穿着干净的蓝衬衣，眼睛红红的刚刚哭过的样子，清纯的不像话。男孩用于筱怀递过来的纸巾挡着脸跑开了，于筱怀想吓他一下也好，免得他接着跟家里人闹脾气，就没有再追上去。

只是于筱怀一眼就看上了那个男孩。

于筱怀每天都在职高门口等着，所有女孩都在暗暗讨论这个骑着机车的帅小伙儿是在等谁，也有几个主动的跑过去给于筱怀送巧克力，不过都被他拒绝了。

阿阳一身风尘，脸上妆容精致，一举一动熟练的撩拨男人，和那晚灯下哭得楚楚可怜的男孩天差地别。说不失望是假的，于筱怀面子上有些挂不住，抽了耳机想要离开，阿阳见状一把把他给拉住了“于哥你别走，你走了我要挨打的……”怕于筱怀不信，阿阳脱了单薄的毛衣，背对着于筱怀跪在地上露出背上的鞭痕。

“于哥你别走，很舒服的……”阿阳几次想讨好于筱怀，都被于筱怀不着痕迹的给躲开了，阿阳看他是真的不想和自己做下去，急得哭了出来，嘴巴里还抽泣的嘟哝着“得罪了少爷的朋友，他们会打死我的，真的……”

于筱怀是真的见不得他哭，把人抱起来想给他顺气“好了好了，我不走行了吧……”

“带着套碰不着，只舒服不脏的……”这种时候了阿阳还不忘推销自己的身体，阿阳真是个小骗子，于筱怀感叹，只一抬头眼神又是一副清纯的样子。

于筱怀又硬了，这回他没讲客气，掰开阿阳的腿缝找着他下面唯一的眼儿插了进去。阿阳里头又湿又热，穴口的肉有些肿了，吸着于筱怀的肉棒一下一下的比上面的小嘴儿还灵巧。阿阳拉着于筱怀的手摸自己的胸口，阿阳明明瘦的肋骨分明，却比一般男孩子胸部大一些，大概天生就是做这行的料子了，小小的乳肉勉强抓得住，在于筱怀宽大的手掌里被攥成一个小肉包。

于筱怀按着阿阳在地上又是操又是抓奶又是舌吻，把黄片里学的十八般武艺学以致用。阿阳被他处男火旺又毫无技巧的冲撞折腾的叫苦不迭，最后被操尿在地上才算完了。

“于哥……”阿阳眼神涣散的躺在地板上，刚刚他被于筱怀操射了精，又被抓着那处把玩了半天甩出几滴水来才算完。他现在动都不能动，一动下面就一阵哆嗦。

“宝贝儿，宝贝儿对不起！”于筱怀赶紧把人抱到床上用被子裹着，又是安慰又是哄，阿阳虽然埋怨他刚刚的粗暴，可是于筱怀这一下子的温柔就把他又给攻略了。那天于筱怀要了他四次，最后吃了半颗药才伺候下来。

“我在学校门口等了你一个月，我去了好多次那天那个长凳，走遍了附近所有的居民区，都没有见到你。我以为你是害怕对我撒了谎，以为你家住的很远家人已经把你带回去了，以为你……”于筱怀搂着阿阳，一遍又一遍亲吻他的额头，脸颊，嘴唇。

“别让我再等了，好不好？”

于筱怀所有的闲钱都花在了阿阳身上。

别人玩儿一次就走，他每次都是一包包一宿，兴致来了做两次，有时候心疼阿阳太累了两个人就抱着耳机听歌睡觉。偶尔于筱怀会跟他讲讲外面的事，阿阳是被卖到这里来的，在他做够抵债的那天之前，除了生病他不能离开这里。阿阳总是安安静静的听着，于筱怀的故事里有很多人，有A爆奶爆无缝切换的少爷，有高学历的大脑袋军师，有他那个爱使小性子的师父，还有他那个二百来斤欧气爆棚的男师娘。

“筱怀，他就是个婊子，对你那么好就是想把你身上的每一分钱都榨干，你别对他太上心。”兄弟们看他跟谈恋爱似的往阿阳那里跑，三天两头买礼物，阿阳想要什么也是有求必应。所有人以为于筱怀是三分钟热度，也给他推过别人，可是于筱怀就是认死了阿阳一样，弄得大家都不看好他们。郭麒麟看着于筱怀又拿着排了几个小时队买到的巧克力去找阿阳，多嘴劝了一句“你们不可能在一起的，他这种人什么没见过，你别被他骗了。”

“他，他不是那种人，我相信他的……”外头怎么说他们于筱怀从来不敢跟阿阳说，把压力都一个人扛下来。阿阳说再做两年他就是自由身了，到时候和他一起离开这里，去小城市做点小买卖。

“行吧，你就是不撞南墙不回头……”郭麒麟让阎鹤祥把准备好的礼物拿过来“生日快乐，今天是你十八岁生日，咱们不说别的，出去给你庆祝庆祝。”

“啊？老大对不起啊，我约了阿阳了……”于筱怀挠了挠头，他早早地跟阿阳做了约定，买了巧克力和蛋糕，还央了于爷好久把阿阳放出来一晚上，他带阿阳出去看电影吃大餐。

“不行！今天你必须跟我们出去！我都答应了兄弟们给你庆祝生日！”

  
好不容易被郭麒麟放出来之后已经是转钟了，于筱怀马不停蹄的往于爷的洗浴中心跑，他推开阿阳的房门，却看到阿阳赤裸着身子蜷缩在床上，浑身凌虐的痕迹。

“对不起，我……”

“我等了你好久，于爷说你不会来了，少爷带你出去玩儿了，你不会来找我的……”

“你来不来，我的生意都得继续，我就是这种人，这就是我的命……”

“于筱怀你走吧，别再给我希望了……”

“这两年熬得过就熬过去，熬不过死了也解脱……”

那天之后阿阳就不肯再见于筱怀了，于筱怀连着吃了七八次闭门羹，少爷劝他放弃了，于筱怀怎么也不甘心。郭麒麟带着于筱怀去找于爷玩儿，每次大家搓个澡聊聊天，偷偷喝点小酒，大家对阿阳都是绝口不提。

于筱怀叼着棒棒糖披着衣裳从里头出来，还没走到门口就听见了一阵喧闹，还有一个……熟悉的哭声。

他又哭了。

于筱怀不管不顾把阿阳抱在怀里，暴怒的男人还没放下手里的皮带，嘴里大声骂骂咧咧的说着阿阳是个婊子。

“好疼，他一直抽我，好疼……”阿阳哭得喘不上气来，于爷使了个眼色让人拖走了暴怒的男人，遣散了围观的众人任由于筱怀把阿阳抱起来。

“于爷。”于筱怀抱着阿阳走到于谦面前“带他离开，要多少钱。”

在场的所有人都傻眼了。

“十万。”于谦不跟他含糊，一口价十万块，一次付清就还阿阳自由身。

“好。”于筱怀毫不犹豫的答应了，他把阿阳放在大厅的沙发上，掏出钱包摸出里面所有的钱递给于爷“给我三天时间，这三天他不接客了。”

第三天的傍晚，阿阳在所有人的注视下，牵着于筱怀的手走出了他的房间。

“把衣服脱了。”

阿阳不明所以，但是还是照做了。

“脱光了。”

阿阳被于筱怀说得害羞，于筱怀把外套脱下来套在阿阳身上，让阿阳在宽大的外套里把衣服脱下来“这里的所有东西你都不用带走，你和这里再也没有关系了，从今往后，你就是自由人了。”

后来郭麒麟才知道，为了给阿阳赎身，于筱怀卖了他攒了好久的钱才买到的机车，还有多年之前说去日本打工就再也没回来的爸爸留给他的手表。

  
  
“你放心，我肯定会给他赎回来的。”

“你当然得给他赎回来了！你师父也真是的，开那么大的口干嘛！两万三万就算了，一口气要人家十万，也就你们欺负筱怀他老实……”

“得了我的小崽儿啊，当初是你非要做这个局的，早干嘛不答应人家。你骗人家说你是什么学生？我的天亏你说得出口，那天你要是没被那群王八蛋下药，我看你能把他们给团灭了。”

“我他妈哪知道他是真心的还是闹着玩儿啊，本来就想让他出个两三万试试他，谁知道大爷一下子开那么大的口……”

“师父还不是怕你们不知道珍惜，你也是的，你这疑心病太重了，谁接近你你都觉得人家是带着目的的，可不能不当回事啊。这钱师父都还给我了，到时候我给你的小老公，我的弟婿把金表赎回来，再给他买一辆更好的车行了吧。现在你人也泡到手了，可以回去做你的二少爷了嘛，这几次打你打的我心都疼死了，你也真是，对自己都下去的那么狠的手……”

于筱怀推门而入的时候，他的阿阳赤身裸体的躺在他大哥郭麒麟怀里。

“哎哎哎兄弟你别误会！我这是给他上药呢！”

他们当然没有苟且，于筱怀知道，人家是亲兄弟，怎么会做出苟且之事呢。于筱怀还知道了，阿阳不是他认识的那个普通到甚至有些可怜的男妓，他是堂口的二少爷，郭麒麟的弟弟，一直被养在日本的陶阳。

“车我不要了，表我自己打工赎回来，你，给我滚。”于筱怀手里滚烫的一碗馄饨倒在了陶阳尚未痊愈的伤口上，被溅到的郭麒麟都疼得惊呼，陶阳却咬着牙一声不吭。

  
陶阳消失在了他的生活里。

那块表于筱怀没有选死当，虽然钱拿到手的少一些，但是他想着等阿阳出来了两个人一起打工，总是可以赎回来的。

当票不见了，于筱怀赶忙去当铺打听，表果然已经被赎走了。

于筱怀再一次踏入堂口，他跪在陶阳面前，狠狠地抽了自己几个大嘴巴。

“二少爷，二少爷对不起……您要打要骂我都认了，求求你，求求你把我爸爸的表还给我……求求你了，那是爸爸唯一留给我和妈妈的东西，我妈要是知道表没了会受不了的……”

于筱怀几个头磕在地上，脑袋砸破了陶阳也不为所动。

“让我搬回去，我就把表还给你。”

陶阳搬回了于筱怀的破出租屋，那是一个城中村里没主的老房子，于筱怀撬了人家门鸠占鹊巢。他一个小混混没脸没皮惯了，混一天是一天，哪天正主来了把他赶出去就好了。

“二少爷我给您洗个脚吧。”今天下雨，城中村积水的厉害，两个人踩着水回来，陶阳的鞋都湿了，脚上全是泥巴。陶阳坐在床边，于筱怀端着盆子过来给他洗脚，过去于筱怀也常常给他泡脚，他总是会把洗脚水弹在自己脸上，两个人就那么闹腾着到水凉掉之前，于筱怀再仔细的给他擦干了把他塞进被窝里。

“筱怀，我冷……”于筱怀愣了愣点了点头，爬上床去把被子扯出来给陶阳裹上“再冷我就去烧个热水袋给你。”

“筱怀，你以前都是抱抱我的啊……”

躺在于筱怀的怀里，陶阳跟他讲了一个很长很长的故事。

  
他是堂口郭老大的私生子，死了之后连宗祠都不能进的那种。小时候郭家得罪了人，把大少爷送去了澳洲，把他送去了日本。因为走的匆忙，他身边只有一个大哥哥陪着他，说是大哥哥其实也算是长辈了，大哥哥的儿子只比他小三岁。大哥哥在日本陪伴他度过了最难熬的几年，可惜好景不长，他十七岁的时候大哥哥得了急病，偏偏郭家不景气，之前还一直打钱过来，这一年来都是靠两个人打工挣钱才能维持生计，大哥哥就是这么给累病的。

走投无路的他，在日本做了男妓。刚开始他是陪女人的，只是他骨架子小，也没长开，这种可爱型的吃不来。为了钱他第一次委身男人，然后又有了第二次第三次，他骗大哥哥说是哥哥长大了回堂口继承家业，给他们打钱过来了，让大哥哥安心养病。

后来他失手杀了人，十九岁的他因为有人把他床上的照片寄回了中国，失手把那个人杀了。而那个人，是他的初恋男友。

他天真的以为那个男人真的不介意他的工作，天真的以为那个男人会帮他一起照顾大哥哥，他甚至天真的想着等自己可以回中国了，要带着那个男人去见爸爸。他是知道世态炎凉的，刚来日本的时候爸爸在日本的朋友还会照顾他们两个，后来那些朋友也不见了踪影，大哥哥生病的时候他到处求人，可没有一个人愿意拉他们一把。

那个男人像一束光一样走进了他昏暗的生活，他以为他终于得到救赎了，可结果那个男人只是想用他的身份找东山再起的郭家狠狠地勒索一笔——毕竟郭家丢不起这个人，私生子在日本做男妓这种事，怎么能让外人知道。

他背着大哥哥回到了中国，隐姓埋名从底层历练，心思活泛心狠手辣的他做事干净利落，很快得到了大少爷郭麒麟的赏识，当然也让郭麒麟起了疑心。兄弟相认的一刻，郭麒麟怎么也不敢相信当年天真烂漫一肚子坏水，总是笑嘻嘻折腾他们的小坏蛋变成了一个毫不留情不苟言笑的杀手。

“你出现的那一刻，当年的感觉又在我心里出现了，我知道我对你是有意的。可是这种感觉让我害怕，我不知道会不会重蹈覆辙……”

“还是一样的故事，可是我却没办法做那个时候的我了。那时候我拼命工作维持我们两个人的生活，懂事的不像话，每天患得患失害怕他离开我。可他还是对我不满意，花着我的钱还动手打我，甚至，他在外面还有情人……我看着你辛苦的工作，却仍然无理的像你索取，拼命地让你在我身上花钱，我以为你会走的……”

“对不起，我实在是太害怕了……”

于筱怀还是原谅了陶阳，因为陶阳又哭了，他就是见不得他的阿阳掉眼泪。于筱怀答应了他跟他重归于好，陶阳也答应了于筱怀会去看心理医生。不过在去看心理医生之前，他们得先去趟日本。

“大哥哥姓于，他说他不愿意让孩子知道爸爸是黑社会，所以临走的时候骗他说自己是去日本打工赚钱了……”

“你拿出那块金表的时候我就知道了你是谁，你们家大概真是祖传的对我好吧。”

“大哥哥身体现在调养的很健康了，本来今年准备接他回来的，你要不要跟叔叔我，一起去接爸爸啊。”


End file.
